Helga goes mssing
by iluvarnold
Summary: Helga finally reached her teens and has a normal life, but what happens when 1 note can change her life?
1. Default Chapter

fanfic: Helga goes missing  
  
This is what?, my first fanfic on here. I need a lot of ideas of ideas like watching the Hey Arnold Movie, [I barely remember that now] and some other movie. I hope everyone likes it, so RR I have to write this over... sigh well give the crowd what they want I ain't disappointed... . more of nervous.....  
  
The Alarm clock goes off playing MJAZZ. Helga Pataki was sleeping and snoring loudly rolling back in forth in her bed. A huge moving van drove across the street loudly which made Helga fall out of her bed and eventually wake up. Every neighbor on her street woke up cranky and yelling at the van to shut up. Helga jumped to the window, mad as heck yelling "WILL ALL OF YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP!? CRIMANY! CANT I GET ANY SLEEP?!" She started throwing rocks and some fruits that she had for her quick breakfast, out the window aiming for the van. [A/n who keeps rocks in there room? I do so I thought it was a good idea] Mostly everyone around the street started yelling in a louder voice and also throwing objects at the car. The van eventually moved, but not that quickly. Before anything continued, Helga prepared herself for school in her pink shirt and jeans. She adjusted her little pink bow so it'll look just right.  
Info on Helga: Helga hasn't really changed except for her clothes. She had a light tan so she was about Arnold's skin color, her unibrow... it was still there but not as much, it showed slightly but she was beautiful. She had all the right curves, her blond hair was no longer in 2 pigtails but it was kept down. And she had her same attitude in 4th grade but she was a bit nicer to everyone. She and Olga had finally bonded yet, she still got on her nerves and is still the golden child. Olga got married to some actor named William, and was an elementary school teacher. Helga was 14 now, had all her same friends except with the exchange student from France, Annie. She was another Lila but didn't say "ever so" ever TOO much. She had silky red hair the hung slightly over her shoulders. Always carried her hair in braids, and wore this blue dress at school which related to her room color. And no freckles just like 1 blackhead which was never shown thanks to makeup. All the boys in her grade wanted to go out with her. Annie was really good friends with Lila but got in a lot of confrontations and arguments so they were a bit like Nadine in Rhonda.  
  
BACK TO THE STORY! Crowd- YAHOOO! Finally! bows down and keeps typing the story  
  
While the neighbors were still complaining about ruined beauty sleep and sleeping in, there was a knock on Helga's door. Miriam was sleeping on the couch with a smoothie on the table beside her. "Hold your horses! I'm coming!" She ran downstairs to see Phoebe at the door Konichiwa Helga, said the Japanese girl on her stoop. Phoebe changed. She now wore contacts; her hair had grown a bit longer, and was still a braniac. She was a bit more self-disciplined, and Helga didn't boss her around that much.  
  
"No Japanese today Phoebe please? I got a headache from the riot outside my window. Let's just go." Said Helga. Phoebe just agreed and smiled at her saying, "Ok English. What happened this morning that got you in such a headache?" Helga was picking up her backpack and said see for yourself pointing over to the ruckus of neighbors outside and left the house. "Oh I see, well lets go Helga, I don't want to be late for class." "We have half an hour for class Pheebs" Helga eyed Phoebe giving her a look I-don't-want-to-go  
  
She saw the look and gave her that look. The as-a-matter-of-fact look. "I have curfews at school Helga, and plus we don't want to be late right?"  
  
Helga rolled her eyes in sarcasm, just threw a quick look the, does-it-look- like-I-care look and mumbled "Whatever"  
  
back in school----------------------  
  
In class everything was normal, the teacher Ms. Carol was teaching math again. It is wrong because she is a math teacher and always explained about math is good for science. No spitballs in class this year! Instead Helga was talking to the girls at the back of the class, [a/n Arnold still sits in front of her. What ever happened to seating arrangements? Ah who cares? It all good!] Ms. Carol is another Mr. Simmons. She didn't say "special" but always said thing like "this class is so bubblelicious!" she says bubblelicious all the time. She was obviously single align They talked about the new kid in class called Paulo. He was an exchange student from Italy; he had the right accent, and knew Cecile! He was her boyfriend! Talk about crazy coincidence! He was the talk of the school, of course Stinky moved to France. He needs to learn something new and plus, he needs to get out more, I guess he's doing good.  
  
in Italy Stinky is walking everywhere asking "hey fellers, do you know what that says and where it is? I dunno. Some kind of pointy building." Everybody around him doesn't say anything. "It talks about some French restaurant there".  
  
back in class MS. Carol was explaining about exponents and frogs. [I don't see a connection there, do u?] Saying how warts aren't possible, and made a real long math problem explaining. It blocked out the whole whiteboard. [A/ n they're in the 8th grade!!!!!! Why would they learn algebra that long?!] No one was paying attention to the 40 year old woman and were having their own conversations and doing math, easy math like: kids school= boring life and Gerald Phoebe = love. Notes like that.  
So at the back of class where the girls were speaking of Paulo, Phoebe had just noticed a tiny pink sheet of paper; paper you would find in one of those gel pen things, hanging from Helga's desk like it wanted to be shown.  
  
She just thought it was notes on the exam of the human body, but she didn't have that kind of paper. If it was a note, wouldn't she reply to the letter then? These were all questions that ran and Phoebe's mind. "And I just heard he asked Helga out!! Is it true Helga?" exclaimed the queen of gossip Ms. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. She hasn't changed a lot, except she wore high-heel shoes and a red shirt and skirt, she had lengthened her hair and had it colored a dark shade of brown with yellow highlights. She is dating Curly now and he isn't a geek or ugly. OK maybe she has changed....  
After they heard what Rhonda had said, the rest of the girls squealed fascinated by the gossip and wondered if it was true. Phoebe snapped from her thoughts and went back to the conversation. Helga giggled and sighed dreamily. "No he didn't, I wish he did" her voice started to change a little, more of a sarcastic and curious look on her face "Where'd u get the new story, Misses. Gossip queen? Who told you?" All the girls looked at Rhonda with a look that they gave usually after a test. The disappointment look. Rhonda smiled with a grin of confidence. "I heard it from- I heard it from-" she paused like she had been crying and was trying to explain why. "I got it from Katrina"  
Lila who was sitting there saw the note, and finally asked Helga "Hey Helga, I was gazing around, and I was ever so curious what that note is." She pointed to the note which was dangling off Helga's desk. Helga stood there bewildered about she was talking about and dragged her eyes to what Lila had been pointing to, and noticed the tiny piece of paper. "I don't know what it is, I just realized it, thanks now hold on a sec while I read it. She snatched the note hastily and held it at a distance that no one was able to read.  
None of the girls were paying attention to what they were just talking about; they all turned their focus on Helga and the mysterious note. "WHAT'S IT SAY?! WHAT'S IT SAY?!" They all hollered trying to snatch the note. "Well... let's see" said the blond as she delicately opened the note........ 


	2. chapter 2: the note

Chapter 2: the note.  
  
I can't believe how short the 1st chapter was, sorry and how close and smudged together everything seemed. And thanks for the suggestions; I hope this chapter makes it better... I'll redo the next chapter with spaces  
  
Helga was unfolding the note as she felt breathing over her shoulders and on her neck, she really wanted to sock em all. She had gotten the habit from Brainy, but she was getting stubborn.  
  
"HELGA PATAKI!" The dumb teacher had stopped from reading the note. Ms. Carol stood there in quite a cranky mood; you could see her eye bags hanging under her eyes. She looked so much older than what she currently was. She looked at the crowd of girls in the back of the classroom as they swiftly placed themselves back in their chairs. She glared at Helga, she showed a sign of curiosity not stubbornness in her eyes. The whole class jumped up and looked at Helga. Harold was sleeping and woke up with a drool somewhere around his bottom lip. Helga hopped out of her seat hiding the note in her pocket and faced the classroom. "Yes Ms. Carol?" she managed to say stumbling over words worried about the note. Why did that simple note affect her so much? Is it something that changes her life? What is the note? Who had sent it to her? Those questions raced through Helga's mind. "Please bring what you have up here"  
  
Some of the girls gasped and tried taking the note which they thought was in her desk. Helga stood up and scribbled some words on a piece of paper and walked up to the front of the class. "Please hand it over so I can read it, or would you have the pleasure of doing it yourself?" She shrugged and gave her the paper looking back and smiling. Ms. Carol went for her glasses and started to read the paper, which she was surprised to read. "Science is a fun class! I can't believe how long it lasts. What do you think?  
  
Yeah I know, interesting.  
  
It's so cool."  
  
Ms. Carol read the note which said that , and looked at the crowd of girls in the back of the room who were absentminded. She threw the note away and said in a lecturing way [she does lecture] "Ok girls, I see no harm done here. Well I got something to say..." she started lecturing the class about disruptions and how it affects you; living in a safe and clean "learning environment" [I get that a lot].  
  
Rhonda, Sheena, Lila, Nadine, Phoebe, Helga, and Katrina all laughed softly and high-5'd Helga [when I say all of them, I'll refer to them as "the girls"] and asked where was the real note was. Helga shrugged and pretended to look out the window, gazing out the window, when in reality she was looking at the window for it to reflect the note popping out of her pocket, she was gonna take it out when- "so what do you think Helga?????" Rhonda practically yelled out. "huh? What? What did you say?"  
  
"Where is your brain right now Pataki? Ugh, I was asking about Paulo and Lila here going together" Lila blushed at this comment and looked at the brown haired wonder boy sitting 2 seats in front of her, and snapped back and stated the question "yeah, what do you think Helga." "OK, are you asking me or commenting here Lila? And I think its um.. great now will all of you shut up and not bother me for a second! Yeesh!" Helga scowled at all of them and turned around. "What's with her?"  
  
Helga sat there bewildered and started daydreaming and remembering what happened between Arnold and her on the FTi building when they were saving the neighborhood. And dreaming of her version of what could've happened there. "Wait a second, the note!" she whispered in a hushing tone, and took the note out of her pocket. None other had she known that Phoebe watched her unfold the note for her able to read. She looked over Helga's shoulder not trying to make it obvious that she was reading something, she heard her Helga's voice mumbling as she read the letter. My dear sweet Helga,  
  
I know you don't know who I am who how this letter got in your desk. I have something very important to tell you, so meet me at the park at 10:30 pm tonight. Please come alone and don't make other plans with anyone! Not even Phoebe. Do not show this note to anyone, I ask you. There's a secret I want to share with you, and you know you might want to hear. My bad, I haven't said something that I should've said in the beginning. I've always admired your beauty, and no one but me has noticed. Since that one memorable day a long time ago, I've fallen into your spell like a power I cannot escape. I'm tired of waiting for the right moment, and I just to tell you tonight.  
From your trusted beloved, and love, A- Secret admirer.  
  
The A had been erased horribly, like they just rubbed the eraser, so it was like they didn't mean by erasing it . After reading this note, Helga almost fainted and guessed the name. "Arnold, it has to be Arnold. My beloved actually wants to confess something to me, I have to go!" She gazed up at the Arnold with a goofy smile spreading across her face. Arnold felt gazing and turned to see Helga stare at him a funny way. He looked confused and looked at her to see anything wrong with her; he saw the note and shrugged as he turned back. Obvlious to what she was doing, she started blushing to a crimson pink and still stared.  
  
"Um... Helga, I have to have a word with you." Helga snapped back to reality and saw Phoebe look at her with concern. "Ok Pheebs. Make it quick." Phoebe had a tear go down her cheek; it was hard to see if she was happy or sad. "Mrs. Carol?" She stopped teaching and turned around looking at Phoebe and smiled, "Yes Phoebe?" Phoebe charmed the teacher as usual "May Helga and I go to the bathroom?" She flattered the teacher and gave her little pleading look. "Why sure Phoebe, don't take too long ok?"  
  
"OK Ms. Carol, we wont, "  
  
She smiled and walked out the door, with Helga following. Several gazes shot to them, looking strangely at them with a show of freedom! And saw a glimpse of a tear in her eye. Phoebe grabbed the stuffed animal which was the pass and opened the door for Helga to walk by her and thank her... but, she didn't she looked like she had been shot by cupids arrow again, and walked to the bathroom.  
  
Finally, they were in the bathroom and Helga asked "so, what did u want to say Pheebs? Why were you crying?" She looked down puzzled trying to think of a reason. "Did Gerald dump you? I'm so sorry Phoebe." Phoebe snapped back at her in her voice, quite shocked. "What???! I didn't break up with Gerald, and I hope I never will. But I'm so happy for you. Those were tears of joy!" She hugged Helga squeezing her waist. She shot her a look of concern for a second and smiled again. "What are you so happy about? Did you"- Phoebe interrupted her. "I read the note Helga. I'm just so happy for you! I thought you would be too. Are you?" She looked at the ground considering the down-sides of the note, there weren't any but then 1 question came to her mind does Arnold even have gel paper like that?   
  
Helga had a huge grin on her face but scolded at her playfully, and had a huge grin on her face. "I can't believe you read the note, after I told everyone not to. Well YES PHOEBE, I'M SOO HAPPY! I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL TONIGHT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR!" she started going lower to her original tone "I don't know what to wear? What am I gonna say to A-I mean ice cream?" Phoebe giggled to herself still thinking Helga was that dense and didn't know who she thought ice cream was. "Helga,  
  
I know who ice cream is. Ha ha ha, I'll be glad to come over at this true initiating moment, it's is just so exciting. Should we invite the other girls along?" she figured that Helga wouldn't want anyone knowing about her love for Arnold but wondered and looked at her hopefully. "I can't do all this alone you know" Helga had a second and breathed deeply so she wouldn't go crazy, crazy in love. "I think I rather not, I don't want the queen of gossip, Ms. Rhonda Lloyd gossiping about tonight, and when I see ice- I mean Arnold. But then again..." She remained silent thinking of a perfect excuse but got lost deep within her thoughts, imagining the most perfect date.  
dream  
  
End of the second chapter..... come on ppl. Send in reviews Quote: "FOR THE SAKE OF THE CHILDREN" –eduardo 


	3. helga's dream or nightmare

Okie dokey, third chapter "Helga's dream, or nightmare"  
  
Helga goes to the park at 10:30, looking great in her red dress, her bow showing on her head for it to shine off her blond silky hair. She looked around looking for her beloved anywhere in sight. She removed her locket from her neck and unlocked to see her Arnold, still a football shaped head, he looked mostly the same but his hair had been laid back so it was like it was when it was wet. His little blue cap was still on his head. He wore blue baggy pants, and a that same sweatshirt, he finally grew into his head! [A/n LOL] He looked around in a searching way. He saw Helga sitting there on the bench looking down, like she was thinking, and walked up to her. "Cold night huh Helga?" She looked up at him surprised "Arnold!"  
  
"Who else?" He smiled at her warmly and offered her his blue jacket. She stared at him, admiring how he was, he looked so cute! She nodded and watched him take his jacket and laid it on Helga as it looked like a blanket. She blushed and looked down, then turned back... and blushed again. She looked back and gazed at Arnold, a never ending gaze.... He broke the stare and looked down, worried.  
  
"Is something wrong Arnold?" Helga's voice changed to a more concerned voice, he had never heard Helga sound so sweet, but he has had heard the voice before.... He looked back up at her... thinking: could this be.... Could she be Cecile, My long time pen pal? She sounds just like her nah... He stared at her again, looking nervous.  
"Arnold? Arnold? Are you still there?" she waved her hand at his face. "HEY FOOTBALL HEAD! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!" he hopped off the bench surprised, whimpering and slightly blushing. "Oh, um, sorry Helga, I wasn't paying attention." He smiled weakly at her but stared puzzled. "Helga?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um... you know about that day a long time ago?"  
  
"What day?" she tried recalling what he meant.  
  
"You know in 4th"- he got interrupted guessing she already knew  
  
"Oh, that day, yeah I do. What about the play?"  
  
"Um... never mind."  
  
"Come on Arnold, I don't bite. Tell me."  
  
From behind them, the sunset laid above the trees behind them. They both turned around looking at it when Arnold felt a tug on his hand. "Come on, let's go to the boardwalk! Before the sun sets!" She dragged Arnold running as fast as she can to the boardwalk. Her blond hair bounced on her shoulders which looked a bit funny, Arnold couldn't do anything but giggle. Before he knew it, his shoes were flying off of his feet. Helga's breathing started to become heavy, she was getting tired of running and slowed her pace to a fast jog. Like a minute later they made it to the boardwalk, she gasped and stared at the sunset.  
  
"Isn't it so beautiful Arnold? We came at the perfect time. This is perfect!"  
  
"Not as perfect and beautiful as you" He blushed at his own comment and looked down, shyly. Helga stopped staring at the sunset and looked at him. She blushed a dark shade of red, and shut her eyes hoping this day wouldn't end. She opened her eyes and asked "really? Do you really think I'm pretty?"  
  
"Of course Helga, you're so gorgeous, so nice. You remind me of Cecile, um, my pen-pal in 4th grade." He looked at her describing every detail he saw. "Your sapphire eyes, shining like a crystal clear ocean reflecting the sun. Your blond hair glowing, as yellow as a sunflower blooming in the suns rays." He looked around for any flower around. He picked up a sunflower off the ground, it didn't look so nice but it was the only flower, then he noticed the rose bush. He picked out a yellow rose and offered it to her; so he leaned over, and arranged it right over her left ear. "There ya go. Now that's beautiful." He smiled at her which made her heart melt and started sobbing. His delicate smile turned into disappointment.  
  
"What's wrong? Did I do anything wrong? Do you not like the flower I gave you?" He put his hand under her chin and raised it so they had eye contact. "tell me. Please Helga" She looked at him and smiled. I'm so sorry Arnold. I've never been so happy. I just never had someone say so many things about me, especially from you." Her cheeks burned red.  
  
She walked over and got a blue flower and gave it to him, placed it right over his ear. He started to blush too, "well all I say is true. Out of all the people I met, you're the most beautiful, better than Lila, and Ruth, and Jessica. [A/n Jessica is another Lila, but when they were friends.... It got ugly] "I mean I'm not saying you weren't pretty before.. But I just don't know anymore. I mean with your unibrow"- Helga interrupted him. "I do have a unibrow, not a big one like before. Do you like me only because of what u see?" She looked back at the sunset and walked right to the end to where Earl, [Sheena's uncle] was. "Arr. Yung lad together over here, Ah the young days, better go." He headed away on his boat where Elk Island which he made a home out of. He rode off to his home. Helga looked down from the sunset as Arnold walked over and sat down at the end of the boardwalk and placed his hand on her shoulder. He wiped off a tear of her eye,  
  
"I like you because of how you are on the inside Helga, I liked Ruth for her looks and Lila of the way she acted, but, you got looks and the right attitude. You're like a fallen angel. That's why I lov"- he stopped and started blushing slightly and turned around while he gazed at her looking in her eyes for any emotion. "That's why you, what?" she looked hopefully at him, he nodded. "Yeah, I do love you, I thought it was just a stupid crush in 6th grade, but I never got over you. So you're the one I love, I love you Helga G. Pataki!" he hugged her happily and acted like as if he took the world off his shoulders. He looked up at her and asked "how do you feel, what do u think about me?"  
  
She smiled down at him, and started hugging him too. "I've always loved you Arnold. I fell head over heels, ga, ga, in love with you. Since we were 3 years old I fell in your spell. Your green emerald eyes, shining in the light." She looked at him, she thought that this was the one moment that she always would remember Arnold in, and he looked so cute. His golden cornflower hair glowing with the flower in his hair. His green emerald eyes staring at her shining in the sunsets light. "Beside, we all gained what we just lost." Helga smiled gazing down but confused what he meant.  
Arnold held Helga by the hand which made her look up at him. "Um, can I ask you something I was going to ask you earlier?"  
  
"Why can't you? Go ahead, I'm listening, as long as its good." She leaned closer so she can hear.  
  
"Well about that play back in 4th grade?"  
  
"The Romeo and Juliet play? Yeah I remember, what about it?" Helga had a good feeling about what he was going to say.  
  
"Can we show the sun about how we did that kiss?" He started to lean and slid his hand over Helga's way.  
  
Helga had a huge smile across her face and giggled. "Of course Arnoldo, just make it last ok?" She started scooting closer so she was a centimeter away from Arnold.  
  
They both hugged each other tightly as their lips almost touching each other, but....  
  
"ARNOLD!" Lila was running toward them just stopping their almost- kiss. "Lila? What is she doing here?" Helga glared at Lila as she smirked at her and looked but at Arnold. "Oh Arnold I'm oh so sorry. I was looking for you everywhere, I went to your house and your grandpa told me you were at the park, but I didn't see you there. I was about to give up and came here to stop and rest and there you were with her" "What's wrong with Helga?" Arnold looked over at Helga who was looking at him curious, he shrugged and looked at Lila without eye-contact. "So what are you doing here? I thought you were going to ballet"  
  
Lila looked down searching for an excuse..... [a/n like she'll find one there] "Well you see Arnold, I was going to ballet but I... forgot that we don't have ballet today" Arnold looked confused at her and questioned her "but you have ballet everyday, except Saturdays and Sundays" Helga was shocked at what she was looking at, her worst enemy Lila, was trying to take Arnold form him, again! She mumbled under her breath "but she knows my secret... why would she do this to me? Because she wants to make me suffer, that's why!"  
  
Lila looked at Arnold confidently, ignoring poor Helga lost in her mind. "See Arnold, I'm oh so sorry how I've treated u the past years, I didn't want to hurt your feelings but I came this way to tell you something really important!" Lila scooted Helga away from Arnold and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked up at Arnold right in the eyes, he tried avoiding it but it was a hypnotizing stare. Arnold struggled not to pay attention to Lila, but it was Lila! The one girl he had fallen for since 4th grade. He looked down and glanced at Helga while trying to take Lila's arms off him. "So what is so important that you need to tell me?"  
  
From up in the sky, the light was covered by clouds and sprinkled tears [literally if u know what I mean]  
  
Helga knew Ms. Perfect was going to say something bad or insult her but wished that she wouldn't say 3 words.... A tiny tear formed in her eye but wiped it off before anyone saw it. There was silence and Helga was getting impatient and screamed "SPIT OUT LILA! YOUR GONNA KILL THE FOOTBALL HEAD OF SUSPENCE! CRIMANY!" Lila glared at Helga and turned back to Arnold slapping Helga with her pigtails. "That's true Lila, just say it" Arnold was still struggling from getting away from Lila, and was thinking: she's just going to hurt me again, she never said what I wanted before and I don't want to hear her say it now. Lila looked at him and smirked.  
  
"I love you Arnold! I'm sorry that I haven't told you before but I thought I wasn't ready but I am now. I LOVE YOU ARNOLD!" That was it, the words that both Arnold and Helga didn't want to hear. Helga stood there, struck... filled with different emotions, hate, and madness and sad. She couldn't think or do anything; she couldn't control her self, and yelled at the top of her lungs. "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME LILA!!!!! YOU KNEW HOW I KNEW ABOUT THAT STUPID FOOTBALL HEAD!!!!" Helga couldn't believe what she had just said. She tried but she couldn't control her self. She ran bursting in tears running down the boardwalk losing her shoes, along the way, and slamming the rose in her hair on the ground as it broke into pedals flowing in the breeze. Forgetting about Lila in his lap, he stood up and yelled.  
  
"HELGA!  
  
Helga...  
  
Helga...."  
  



	4. chapter 4! preparing for tonight

Chapter 4 is long like 3, I hope. My computer is acting stupid so I couldn't update, some ppl already know, bear with me, I'm trying to clear it up.  
  
"Helga? Helga? Wake up!!!"  
  
"Come on! We have to go to my house"  
  
"Ugh! You need better deodorant."  
  
"Shut up Jessie!!"  
  
"Helga please wake up."  
  
Helga woke up surrounded by the girls, ordering her to wake up. She groaned while she sat up on her bed droopy and tearing and saw Rhonda's face right in front of her face. "AHHH! Rhonda!" Everyone in the circle gasped scared and shocked. "Helga?! What happened to you! You look horrible!" Rhonda almost screamed. The girls were all asking "Are you OK? What happened to you?????!" Helga was talking trying not to stutter, mumbling to herself "it was just a dream.... It had to be just a dream! I mean, I'm not at the boardwalk I'm here..." She sighed. "What was just a dream? Though it was... but what happened?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"It was too real. I couldn't handle it" Helga was pale and wrinkles covering her face and dark eye bags under her eyes, and her eyes puffy. "Lila was in it!!!!!" she glared at Lila that kind of scared her. "Whatever did I do?" Helga lifted her nose explained her story about that dream and how Lila was in it. "And so that's how Lila messed up my perfect date with Ar- I mean the boy in my dreams."  
  
Rhonda looked at Helga with a knowing look "Oh come on Helga. Don't have to be all secretive with us"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Sheena and Nadine giggled behind them.  
  
"We all know you are so crushing on Arnold"  
  
Rhonda explained while looking at the rest of the girls waiting for agreements, and everyone nodded.  
  
"Who told you blabbermouths? PHOEBE?!"  
  
Phoebe backed up nervously rubbing herself against the pink wallpaper hoping Helga wouldn't pound her.  
  
"No, I swear Helga. It wasn't me. I would never do that"  
  
"Then LILA did!" Lila looked shocked at Helga.  
  
"I'm ever so certain it wasn't me!"  
  
"Helga, we've been knowing since like forever. I mean we saw u follow him around and you're always staring at him. Isn't it obvious?" Jessica added knowing she was right.  
  
Everyone but Nadine nodded she was gazing out the window or spaced out.  
  
Helga saw all the nods except Nadine's and didn't bother for a response; she figured Nadine was in her own pretend world. "Well since you people know about that, how did I end up here if I was in the bathroom?" Lila, Sheena, nor Jessica didn't know and looked at each other and backed up steps and shrugged. "I brought you here along with Phoebe and Rhonda." Lila stated smiling at them both. "Its true Helga, cause you collapsed against the ground while you were talking." Phoebe explained. "So I thought you had passed out so I tried to pick you up. I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE SO HEAVY! I ran back to class to ask for help but Ms. Carol stopped me and asked what I was doing so I told her I had forgotten something and I told everyone here about what happened to you. Lila and Rhonda were the ones that ditched class and"- Helga interrupted her wide eyed at what she heard "LILA?! You ditched class?! For me?! But I- I though you were a good kid? Perfect attendance and all that stuff?" o0 Lila looked at her and laid her hand on Helga's shoulder. "I did it because I was worried about you. Beside you are my friend right?" Helga wanted to say no but she just looked down kicking her feet saying "I guess"  
  
"Ok ok whatever. Before we forget when are we going to Rhonda's house? I mean the more we chat the less time we have for you to prepare for your big date today with you know who." Sheena nudged Helga on the elbow so she wouldn't ignore her. "OH YEAH!" Everyone said in unison even Nadine. Helga remembered about what Phoebe told her "all right! But... after my dream, I don't think I want to go to over there." She looked down at the ground and at her closet ashamed of herself, she could've spoken to Arnold but she had to have that stupid dream! Everyone in the room looked at each other looking for what to say under all the silence until Rhonda spoke up. "So you had a stupid nightmare about tonight, big deal. You weren't afraid of anything before, and I don't you would be afraid of anything but rats now right Helga?" Helga stared down staying silent not even looking at Lila or Phoebe. "Right Helga?" Rhonda stared at Helga again hoping for her to respond. Helga got up not lifting her head walking out the door. Everyone grew disappointed and all looked at Phoebe "We tried Phoebe. We really tried." Lila looked at Phoebe frowning. Phoebe sighed and looked at Helga walking downstairs. "Wait... I don't think that was a no" Sheena observed Helga with a tear drying in her eye. "What?"  
  
Everyone followed Helga but stopping by the stairs trying to see what she was doing. Helga stopped and got her sweater "I'm going out Miriam!" Everyone group hugged while cheering. Nadine spoke during the cheering,, "we better get her stuff" Jessie was the first in her room then Rhonda then Lila and so on. Helga ran upstairs exclaiming "Lets go people, we only have um...." She looked at her watch "2 hours to get ready" "We aren't going to make it at Rhonda's in 10 minutes walking. So how will we make it in time?" Questioned Nadine stopping in her tracks that made everyone else stop. Helga turned and smiled at the group. "I got it covered. I'll drive you all there." Everyone sighed in relief. "It's just ever so smart you had your driver's license as soon as you turned 15." Helga got out her car keys and said bye to her mom. "See ya Miriam. I'll be back tomorrow like at.... 10?" Miriam stopped making her smoothie and turned to Helga "Ok dear, take care and be safe" Everybody was already inside her car and honking at her to get in. Helga hopped in and turned it on "What do you want to listen to?" Rhonda was the first to answer, I have a Beyonce CD! I wanna hear Naughty Girl!" Sheena nominated Hillary Duff "Come Clean" What about you Phoebe? "If you wouldn't mind, I'd listen to some classical music for band" Some girls started to boo. Nadine wanted to listen to the Ace Ventura soundtrack, Sheena changed her mind and wanted to listen to Ravens "Supernatural", Rhonda still wanted Naughty Girl Phoebe wanted Alicia keys "If I ain't got you with me", Lila wanted "Ms. Independent", Jessica wanted "With you" by Jessica Simpson, and Helga wanted "the Reason". "So Beyonce is the highest nominee?? Going once..." Helga stated everyone stayed silent "going twice...." Still no response from anyone. "OK Beyonce wins the match, Rhonda pass me the CD!" Rhonda got her CD out of her purse and passed it to Helga's hand waving in front of her. Helga opened the garage and stuck in the CD and cranked the music at the highest it could go. Some neighbors got out saying "WE WANT SOME SHUT EYE! WOULDN'T YOU MIND IF YOU KEEP IT DOWN!?" Helga didn't care she drove by them singing as the rest were doing karaoke.  
  
Minutes later they all arrived at Rhonda's house laughing, they all got out, Helga set the alarm for the car and they all ran in to Rhonda's room/s "We've got a lot to work on" Rhonda stated. Helga snorted and went to look for a comfy seat. "I got the eye shadow!" Jessica exclaimed while running toward Rhonda's dresser, "I'll cover her jewelry!!" Sheena squealed while getting her jewelry box out of her bag. "I got her clothes! She has to look nice" Rhonda walked over to her closet looking at different matching outfits. "I'm oh so certain I'll fix her hair" while she got a brush out of her purse. "I'll do the rest of the makeup!" Nadine went over to Rhonda's dresser and got out her makeup kit. "Where does that leave me?" Phoebe stood there crossing her arms and tapping on the ground waiting for a response. Everyone stopped and looked at Helga "Hm.... Maybe you should take care of... her eyebrow?" Rhonda observed while picking out tweezers out of her pocket. "STAY AWAY FROM THE EYEBROW!" Helga covered her forehead and thought of something of a way Phoebe could help. "Phoebe... maybe you can keep track of time, so I won't be a minute late." Phoebe looked at the clock and winked and started listening to her CD player while reading.  
  
Everyone was busy looking for items for Helga to wear, finally it all ended. "Ok Helga what do you think?" Rhonda walked Helga toward her mirror and Helga was amazed at what she saw. "Is that me?!" Helga scanned herself head to toe, she wore a beautiful red silk dress made of silk, red high heeled shoes, pink eye shadow, her hair curled making her red lipstick show off more. Even Lila got jealous. "Wow Helga, you look better than I ever could be" Helga looked at her shoes; "These got to go" She got her red sneakers and put them on. Everybody looked and clapped at Helga proud of their work. Phoebe got up and was about to say it was time to go when she gagged looking at Helga, "Helga you look magnificent!" Helga spinned around and stopped "Thanks Pheebs, I can't believe I look like this". Helga remembered her dream and stopped "Wait, this is exactly what I wore in my nightmare!" Lila patted her on the shoulder, "I'm ever so certain it was just a dream, I promise I will not show up at all during this whole date." Helga sighed and trusted Lila, but that was too much of a coincidence, she agreed "Fine but I only do this because I trust you". Phoebe came back to her senses and reminded Helga "Oh Helga, its 10 to 10:30 we should be going, the park isn't next door you know." She started pacing towards the door. Everyone started walking out the door, Helga walked at the door last and said encourage, "Look out world, Helga Pataki is out!" She shut the door behind her and ran downstairs where everyone was in her car. "Hop on in!" Helga hops in over the door and is about to turn on the car when...  
  
"Where's my keys?! O I think I left them in my pants hold on" She ran back upstairs and turned on the car, then remembered that she was supposed to be alone with Arnold. "Um, girls, I'm supposed to be alone." All the girls walked out of the car as Helga drove away; they all waved at Helga driving away. Jessica whispered to them all "Lets go follow her!" Nadine nodded, as Rhonda walked over to her dad's Corvette, "I'm using the car daddy! Be back by mid!" They all rode off to the park where Helga was supposed to meet her beloved Arnold.  
  
0000000000000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-00-0-0—0-0  
  
OK RR! This was longer, I think than chapter 3. I have to work on chapter 5! Like I'm working on this while I post, so now the posting will take long.... Not too long I hope, if I don't post in 2 weeks, then my internet is disconnected or my com is with the technician, I doubt that'll happen though.... -- but that's just a heads up 


	5. Chapter 5: I hate Suprises

CHAPTER 5: I HATE SUPRISES!  
  
Ok now where were we? Ah yes, Helga's setting her big date with someone special! Well I'll continue, and this is a good chapter! And where the suspense comes in, after you read this, you'll understand why I didn't show what Arnold was doing in the last chapter. And I'm kinda getting discouraged, does anyone still like my fanfic?  
  
Helga finally drove to Tina Park and reread the note over and over looking around to see Arnold, dozens of couples walked by them, but no Arnold. She mumbled, "He just wouldn't do this to me, he wouldn't go back on his word" After 5 minutes she saw Arnold walk across the gate, she waved at him to see if he'd see her, he didn't even notice her, he just walked right past the park. She was depressed and stared at the ground drooping when there was wheezing over her neck, she socked him like always but instead of breaking she gave him a black eye, but that didn't matter. Brainy looked up from the ground at Helga and sighed wanted a helping hand; she lowered her hand and helped him up, she giggled and sat down at the bench. But Brainy knew she wasn't happy, "what's the matter Helga? You look great but you don't seem it." [O did I mention he talks more now?] Helga handed him the note.  
  
While them 2 were talking Rhonda had just arrived at the park and all settled in a bush safely observing Helga without her knowing; when they saw her with Brainy Sheena squealed, "BRAINY'S HER DATE?!-" Before she could continue Nadine shut her up, "quiet!" Phoebe knew though Brainy liked Helga he wouldn't be here with such an entrance, and then she saw Arnold heading home, "huh?" Everyone turned Phoebe's direction and saw him walking, "but isn't he supposed to be-?" Lila jerked her head and asked them all "we're going the wrong way; we better get Arnolds word from this." They all nodded and creeping towards Arnolds house. While crawling Rhonda's keys dropped out. Minutes later they knocked on his front door Arnold answered with Gerald, Harold, and Sid playing on the kitchen table, "Phoebe, Rhonda, Lila, Sheena, and Nadine? What are you all doing here, oh let me guess, Gerald invited you guys?" he turned back yelling at Gerald "Hey Gerald! Why didn't you tell me you invited the girls?" Gerald was shuffling the cards over there "I didn't!" Jessica tapped Arnold on the shoulder "We didn't come here to stay; we came to talk to you." All the girls nodded.  
  
Arnold stood there confused "come on in" He moved himself over and bowed, but they all just stood there. Sid looked over grabbing the cards and shuffling "HEY ARNOLD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT YOU HAD MORE THAN 1 DATE?" He chuckled at his own comment. Sheena rolled her ayes and turned back to Arnold "We can't stay; we just wanted to know if you have this kind of paper. And if you had any plans tonight." Jessica handed him a piece of torn gel paper. Gerald walked over hugging Phoebe and a peck on the cheek, "Hi babe" They chatted while everyone else was busy. Arnold scratched his head and shrugged "I didn't have any plans today; except for we just have our weekly card game. Nothing out of the ordinary." Nadine and Sheena gasped and hoped that Arnold wouldn't say the next words in a no. Arnold examined the piece of paper and shook his head. "Nope, never had this paper, only borrow it from Jessica which I don't think I have, well not this week at least." Rhonda, Lila and Phoebe looked at each other concerned "UH OH this can't happen!" Every one of the girls gasped looking at each other. Arnold stared at them as if he was missing something. "Ok, there's something going on here. What is it?"  
  
Phoebe stopped talking to Gerald and explained what happened to Helga swiftly "Earlier today at approximately 1 pm yesterday afternoon in Ms. Mary Carols class, Helga had received a mysterious note which Lila showed hanging from off her desk. I well, accidentally read the note, or... Purposely, and it read that you were planning to explain something to Helga tonight at Tina Park 20 minutes ago. And we all have her prepared for tonight but its all fiction." They all stared at Phoebe absentminded and confused. "Huh?" Arnold lifted his jaw and looked to see if anyone else to explain. Jessica stood up from his stoop and started talking. "It's a long story but to make it short, Helga got a note from earlier saying that you wanted to tell her something important at like 20 minutes ago and she's over there now waiting for you to show up. We fixed her up good"- Lila shut her mouth before she could continue "he doesn't know about that!" She murmured. Arnold raised an eyebrow and turned around to the rest "so what you're saying is, Helga's being set up by someone and she thinks I'm supposed to meet her? Uh oh..." Everyone grew wide- eyed. "HELGA!" They started running toward the park but Arnold stopped and told the guys he'd be back, they wanted to tag along and did.  
  
Now Helga was back along the park shivering in the cold looking at the ground wondering if Arnolds ever going to show up. Out of somewhere, a voice came over by the gate. "Hey Helga over here by the gate!" Helga jumped up looking around "Arnold? Where are you, come on out football head! I won't bite you." She laughed while getting up from the bench, and waited for a response looking at both gates, she saw a dark figure she couldn't quite make out. "Um... I can't, I can't talk here too public." Helga raised her eyebrow, and looked around; there was no one in sight. "What are you talking about; the park is empty but us!" There was silence; she could only hear the crickets in the park. "Arnold?" She looked back where Arnold was, he wasn't there anymore. There were footsteps, sounding closer and closer, she repeated "Arnold??" She started to back up a little. All of a sudden... something grabbed her by the waist and picked her off the ground. Helga was hanging over who she though was Arnolds shoulder.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Helga desperately started kicking her legs and pounding on his back. Then she noticed this wasn't Arnold! Even though whoever this was wearing a ski mask, he or she didn't have a football shaped head, whoever this was: he was very tall, deep voice, and well, mysterious. [me- doi! Don't ask why I put that] "You aren't my Arnold! LET ME DOWN!!! OR- or... I'll throw old Betsy at ya!" She shook her fist but he chuckled and kept on running dropping a paper on the floor. "Whatever, a fist doesn't scare me." [Oops, I think I gave a hint!] He ran towards Rhonda's Chevy and jumped in as getting some keys out that looked like Rhonda's..... They were Rhonda's! "Where'd you get those keys?!" Helga tried snatching them but he took them and started up the car. "A little brat dropped them" You could tell he was smirking by the way he turned to Helga. Helga followed her instincts and tried to scream at the top of her lungs for help but the kidnapper wrapped his hand around her lips. "SHUT IT!" Helga stared in horror at him as he drove at 60 mph skimming the road. Her bow flew out of her hair and watched as it swooshed in the air landing in the middle of the road... PLEASE... I don't want this to happen. I hope this is just another dream... she pinched herself and opened her eyes ok this is life... What did I do to deserve this!!! It could've been Lila but... no... I WANT TO GO HOME! PLEASE!!! I promise I won't give my parents a bad attitude. She prayed to herself wanting to go home and get out of this whole mess. Who is he and what does he wasn't from me? She bit his hand away from her mouth and spit, "What do you want from me?!" He turned around sounding angry, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU SHUT UP!" he smacked Helga against the window that made her pass out, she yelped and collapsed against her seat with a red mark on her left cheek.  
  
Arnold and the others rushed toward the park hoping they weren't too late. "Come on! We don't have much time!!! The worst could've already happened!!!" Phoebe exclaimed while running beside Arnold. Seconds later they arrived where Helga was, she wasn't there, or Brainy. "Where are they?" Jessica exclaimed. Lila looked over by the south gate, "her car is still there." Sheena looked at the other side of the lot "Rhonda where'd u park your car?" Rhonda looked at her worried, "um... over there by the gate why?" she pointed to the north gate, she looked over not to see her car "PATAKI!!!!" Rhonda glared at where her car is, "OOH I'm gonna get her so bad!" Lila stopped her before she made things worse "Rhonda we have a big case right now, please don't get mad at Helga, I'm ever so certain she had nothing to do with your car."  
  
Sid looked around, "You said Brainy was here, where is he now?" Phoebe thought about it, "I guess he left, I wouldn't stay this late up" Harold looked and cuddled himself on the ground holding his Wally doll, "I don't know about you guys but I'm going to sleep back at Arnolds, its 11 and I want to go to bed!" Gerald looked around and yawned "That'd be nice and you have a point, but she has been nice to us and I'm gonna pay her back!" Arnold smiled at Gerald while scanning the ground and bench. Harold shrugged and walked off. Arnold kneeled on the ground talking to them all, "I'm with Gerald! Though Helga has annoyed me and been a pain before, she has changed and I don't think she's got rewarded her so we have to do anything we can to find her." He looked down accidentally releasing a tear "Please be ok..." He sighed and saw a piece of paper on the bench. "Hey, what's this?" Everyone turned around and surrounded the bench "mmmm.... I love that smell..." Sid sniffed the bench where Helga was sitting. Rhonda pushed him "stay with the program Sid!" Phoebe studied the letter "I wonder who it's from, I hope it's from Helga. I hope it says that she left home..." Lila walked up "well let's read it!" They all huddled up around Arnold as he read aloud "To whoever receives this letter,  
  
I bet you came here to look for your Helga, right Arnold, Phoebe, Lila? Well she's left with me! Unless you give me something, like a lot of Benjamin's... BY THIS DAY IN 1 MONTH! If you don't, you won't see your precious Helga again, trust me. DON'T YOU DARE REPORT ME or I'll be after you and you won't like it. Meet me when you have the money at the alley by Slaucens at this TIME! Which is, 11:30 pm. See ya sucker! Thanks for the car!"  
  
Everyone gasped, "I knew we were to late." Jessica said while looking at the ground sobbing. Phoebe stood there shot staying there and collapsed on the bench crying "WHY HER?! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO HELGA! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!!" She yelled furiously at herself burying her face into her arms until her contacts came out. "Calm down babe!" Gerald ran over wiping tears from Phoebe's eyes, "We all know that Helga didn't deserve this. But it just happened. It's not her fault or yours, it's some jerks fault." He opened his arms as Phoebe cuddled in laying her head against his chest sobbing "Thanks Gerald" She gave him a peck on the cheek and smiled but still tearing and put an extra pair of contacts on.  
  
Rhonda watched Gerald and Phoebe having their moment smiling looking at someone else... then remembered about her car and ran where it had been parked by the gate. Arnold followed her for any clues, Rhonda looked at an oil stain on the ground "I may be grounded but daddy can buy me a new car." Arnold saw something a couple of yards away and started running toward it is it another note? Everyone started running after him saying "did he find a clue? What the heck?" Lila ran fastest till she was paces behind. Phoebe got up worried and ran past Arnold to the item on the ground. "What is it?" They all caught up and looked shocked but hopeful at the thing on the ground, a bow, Phoebe kneeled next to the bow, "Helga's bow..." She picked it up as Arnold put his hand on her shoulder, "At least know where Helga went." Phoebe looked down and nodded but had a serious face, "I have the possibility of locating Helga but just this piece of evidence, but it would take a while, and I need the cars license plate number." She looked at the bow and handed it to Arnold, "What's this for?" he held it in his hand staring at Phoebe in confusion. She smiled at him and explained while thinking of Helga would want with the bow." I know she would want you to have this besides, she is your friend; I know you'll treat this right." She smiled and walked over hugging Gerald. Arnold looked up at Phoebe and said gratefully, "Thanks, this means a lot to me; I mean you're her best friend but u gave it to me." Lila looked at her watch "Its almost midnight, I'm ever so certain this would be a time to go home." Rhonda looked at her watch, OMG! My dad is gonna kill me for being late and losing the car!!!" Phoebe took out some keys, "whoever can drive, can drive Helga's car. I always carry an extra pair." Gerald grabbed the keys and winked at Phoebe "hop in, we wont take too long to Rhonda's" Everyone jumped and as they rode to everybody's homes and dropped them off, listening to "Are you happy now?".  
  
Minutes after the ride nobody was in the car except for Arnold, Gerald, Sid, and Phoebe. Gerald stopped at Phoebe's house as Arnold shouted "last stop!" and politely opened the door. Phoebe started to walk away, stopped and turned around. "Can I stay with you guys tonight? Cause my parents are supposed to be out for the rest of the week, I just have to notify Helga's parents about her disappearance and I'll could." They all nodded as Arnold got out of the car, maybe u should give the car back to Helga's parents." Everyone else stayed in, "we'll wait here!" Arnold got back in as Gerald turned on the car "nope, Gerald's gonna drop Sid and me back at my house then he'll be back before you know it. Right Gerald?" Gerald gazed at Phoebe dreamily "uh huh...." He blew a kiss on to Phoebe's cheek [I'm not sure what it's called how they do that.] as he drove away, Phoebe waved blushing and running to Helga's house.  
  
END OF 5TH CHAPTER Me- I FINISHED CHAPTER 5 YAY!! wipes a sweat and bows I was running out of ideas for this chapter. Well I'm gonna post the next chapter as soon as I finish chapter 6.... Since I'm out of ideas, this'll take a while.... -- any ideas? RR!! I'll post the best related idea... for a future chapter! Or chapter 6, cause I haven't started yet 


End file.
